User blog:Amontgomery1432/Robin Williams: Come Inside My Mind - Amont's Movie Reviews
This is the perfect thing to follow Ant-Man with: A documentary! Well, I figured it's something while I work out my irl bullshit. I had been wanting to see this ever since it had been announced, but I didn't think I'd be able to for a while. And then, my Dad informed me that it had dropped on HBO sooner than it did everywhere else. And we sat down together and watched it. And, now, I have to talk about it without becoming too emotional about it. Hello, everybody. I am Amont and I'm gonna review a movie. It's gonna be a little different this time. The movie I'll be reviewing isn't a Disney release, a horror movie, a Marvel movie. It's none of that. This'll be the weirdest installment in this series when it comes to the subject of the review. I just saw Robin Williams: Come Inside My Mind. And, when I say "just saw", I fucking mean "just saw". It ended two minutes ago as of writing this sentence. Come Inside My Mind is a doctumentary about the life and times of the legendary Robin Williams. In it, we do indeed go inside his mind. This documentary details every step in his career, how he affected those around him, and how those around him affected him. We get interviews from people he's worked with, some of his family members, and even from Robin himself a couple times. Billy Crystal was there, Eric Idle was there, Whoopi Goldberg was there. Most of the actors and directors he's worked with in the past were there. And they spoke about him, how he was when he wasn't on camera. You could tell they really cared for him. All of his ex-wives were there, they also spoke nice things about him. This doctumentary presented a rather intriguing look into the mind of Robin Williams. You got to see how various life events affected him, such as the cancellation of Mork and Mindy, him being diagnosed with Parkinsons, his marraiges. You see, in still images or clips, him in a way you wouldn't normally get to if you're just watching one of his movies. He's a real person with real feelings Every so often, you'd see a still image of Robin, either at a convention or taken from home. You can see how much life is affecting him, and it sometimes really looks he's trying desperately to keep that smile. It's heart-wrenching to witness. It really shows that, under all that energy, he truly was just a man. A man with little self-worth. He was one of the greatest comedians to ever live, but he was sad most of the time. You see that from what other people would say about him, or the various clips you'd see of him and how quickly a smile could fade. Now, it isn't all clouds and rain. This movie is also funny as shit, too. One of the scenes is of blooper footage of Robin's Sesame Street appearance where he and Elmo have a stick and they talk about imagination. Robin is adlibbing for a bit, and then suddenly thanks Madonna for her lingerie show, and then instantly says "Wait, no, we can't air that" without missing a beat. In other instances, you're seeing bloopers of Robin swearing while on the sets of his various shows or movies. Other times, it's straight up just raw footage from one of his stand-up acts. They showed bits and pieces of Robin adlibbing on the sets of various movies, like Aladdin or Ms. Doubtfire. Good stuff. Lots of stuff I hadn't seen before. But, then, they get to the sad stuff. Seeing Billy Crystal somberly tell us of how Robin reacted to being diagnosed with Parkinsons was depressing. And, yes, Robin did commit suicide not long after the diagnosis. They go over that in the documentary, too. His first ex-wife breaks down and cries at the thought of it, as does his son. A couple of the celebrity guests they got were unable to say much about it. This is easily the saddest part of the movie, as is expected. I teared up a little during this part, I won't lie. It got to me. I loved Robin Williams. I based my style of comedy heavily around his, and I consider him one of my personal idols. Anything that is made that stars him or is about him, I gotta see. I loved this documentary. It's easily one of the best documentaries I have ever seen, which, admittedly, is not a very high number. But, still. It was fantastic. If you have HBO, please watch it. I'll suck your dick if you do. Robin Williams: Come Inside My Mind gets Amont's 9.5/10. Yes, it is that good. I probably won't ever give a movie a 10, although I considered it with this one. But this one is the highest score I've given to a movie, so that's how you know it's good. Thank you for reading, I'll upload again as soon as I have something to upload. Until then, I'm gonna go and cryogenically freeze myself until my team of robot slaves cooks up a half-assed rap battle. Category:Blog posts